In Death
by Roxas Sandwich
Summary: Akhirnya aku bertemu lagi dengan saudaraku. Yah, walaupun kini kami berdua sudah jadi hantu... Namun aku merasa Roxas sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku... ONESHOT! AU! Complete!


Happy Halloween!

Hihihihiii *mulai edan

Ini fanfic fantasi-horor buat merayakan Halloween tahun 2014 ini!

Harapan saya, fandom KH kembali ramai seperti empat tahun lalu!

Well, enjoy the show!

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot

* * *

><p><strong>In Death<strong>

* * *

><p>Hal terakhir yang kuingat sebelum terbangun adalah aku sudah mati.<p>

Itu artinya, sekarang aku adalah hantu!

_Yay_!

"Kau senang menjadi hantu?"

Aku melayang ke samping anak itu. "Senang sekali! Lihat aku!" Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku yang tampak kabur. "Aku tembus pandang!"

Anak itu mendesah dan bersedekap. "Kuberitahu, ya, jadi hantu itu menyebalkan. Kau tidak bisa menyentuh apa-apa selain tubuhmu sendiri dan sesama hantu, kau tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang hidup, dan kau… ditakuti."

"Dengan begitu aku bisa menjahili orang-orang!" Aku melingkarkan lengan kiri ke sekeliling leher anak itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak menyentuhnya.

"Kau punya empat puluh hari untuk melakukannya. Setelah itu kau akan pergi ke alam baka untuk selamanya," katanya.

Aku mengacak rambut pirang menteganya. "Aku tahu, Roxas. Kita akan gunakan empat puluh hari itu untuk menjahili orang-orang!"

"Bukan kita, kau. Aku cuma punya sisa beberapa hari lagi."

Roxas adikku. Dia sudah meninggal sebulan lalu dalam kecelakaan yang menimpa kami. Awalnya kupikir aku akan mati juga bersamanya. Coba bayangkan; kami naik bianglala raksasa, sampai di pucuk, lalu tiba-tiba listrik padam. Mendadak bianglala itu rubuh, dan tahu-tahu aku sudah di rumah sakit. Saat kutanya ayah, ibu, dan kakak kami, mereka memberitahuku Roxas sudah tiada.

Aku menangis. Karena itu salahku. Aku yang memaksa Roxas ikut naik ke bianglala itu. Aku yang membuatnya mati.

Selama berhari-hari, aku tidak makan dan tidur. Selama itu pula aku selalu merasa Roxas masih ada bersamaku di dunia ini. Aku tidak bisa dengan mudah menghilangkan rasa bersalah setelah merenggut nyawa adikku sendiri.

Sebulan setelah kematian Roxas, aku yang mati. Digilas truk! Dan aku bertemu dengan Roxas lagi dalam keadaan menjadi hantu. Meski demikian, aku sangat bahagia. Bahagia bisa bertemu lagi dengan adikku.

"Siapa korban pertama kita?" tanyaku pada Roxas.

Anak itu menghela napas. "Terserah."

"Kalau begitu, aku mau menjahili Ven!" seruku sambil mengacak rambut pirang adikku.

"Sora, Ven sangat penakut. Dia bisa pingsan jika kita menakut-nakutinya. Bagaimana kalau dia ikut-ikutan mati dan jadi hantu seperti kita? Bayangkan bagaimana perasaan ayah dan ibu setelah kehilangan tiga anak mereka!"

Aku terdiam. Roxas ada benarnya. Ven adalah kakak kami. Dia sudah duduk di bangku kuliah, tapi penakutnya minta ampun! Sekali ditakut-takuti, dia akan meringkuk di pojok kamarnya dan memasang berbagai mantra atau benda-benda penangkal hantu di seluruh tubuhnya. Yah, hal ini pernah terjadi beberapa hari setelah pemakaman Roxas. Aku menakut-nakutinya dengan berkata Roxas masih ada di rumah, lalu Ven berubah jadi bayi raksasa di pojok kamarnya.

"Kau benar, Dik. Jangan Ven."

Roxas menepuk bahuku. "Lupakan soal menakut-nakuti itu. Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat mangkalku setelah jadi hantu."

Mataku melebar. "Itu ide bagus! Aku selalu ingin tahu seperti apa tempat tinggal hantu."

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku sempat khawatir pada kehidupan Roxas setelah dia meninggal.<p>

Di mana dia tidur? Apakah dia makan seperti selayaknya manusia? Apakah dia punya teman? Lalu siapa yang akan memberikan bahu sebagai tempatnya menangis? Bagaimana dengan surga dan neraka? Tempat mana yang Roxas datangi?

Pemikiran-pemikiran semacam ini telah membuatku tidak bisa makan dan tidur—selain kenyataan aku telah membunuh adikku sendiri.

Namun sepertinya, sekarang aku sudah tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Disamping kenyataan aku sendiri sekarang hantu, aku juga sudah berada di tengah-tengah aula raksasa berlapis cat putih bersama Roxas dan sekelompok orang—atau hantu.

"Di sinilah aku tinggal. Tempat ini namanya Kastil Oblivion. Ada kamar tidur untuk setiap arwah, dapur, perpustakaan, lalu tempat hiburan juga. Arwah-arwah yang belum genap berusia empat puluh hari tinggal di sini sebelum dikirim ke alam baka," terang Roxas.

Aku memandangnya tajam-tajam. "Itu artinya aku akan tinggal di sini selama empat puluh hari?"

"Ya, begitulah. Sayang sekali aku harus meninggalkanmu ke alam baka duluan." Roxas mengangkat bahunya, tampak tidak tega.

"Kau harus menungguku di sana," kataku. "Kalau kau tidak menungguku dan malah berkeliaran ke mana-mana sendirian atau malah reinkarnasi duluan, aku jadi tidak bisa bersamamu dan melindungimu."

Wajah Roxas yang seputih tepung memerah. "Jijik."

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki tinggi berjubah hitam mendatangi kami. Kulihat dia memiliki warna kulit agak gelap seperti orang-orang dari selatan. Rambutnya menjuntai di bawah bahu, sewarna perak dan berkilat-kilat. Matanya yang beriris keemasan memandangku lekat-lekat seakan siap membunuhku dengan tatapannya. Oh, tunggu! Aku, kan, sudah mati!

"Siapa pendatang baru ini, Roxas?" tanyanya pada Roxas.

Roxas mendongak memandang wajah lelaki itu. "Kakakku, Sir."

Lelaki itu memindaiku dari atas ke bawah, kemudian dia berpaling kembali pada Roxas. "Kita harus bicara."

Roxas menggeleng. "Tidak. Maaf. Aku… ada urusan dengan kakakku. Maaf, Sir." Dengan begitu, dia meraih tanganku dan membawaku berlari menjauh dari lelaki berjubah hitam itu. Masih bisa kurasakan tatapan membunuh lelaki itu, meski kini aku dan Roxas telah semakin jauh darinya. Mungkin ini yang namanya ditatap hantu. Demi apa pun, aku ini hantu!

"Siapa itu tadi?" tanyaku, ketika akhirnya Roxas berhenti berlari di tengah kebun hijau penuh sesemakan hias setinggi tiga meter. Langit di atas rambut cokelat kentangku berwarna hitam dengan awan-awan kelabu berpusar. Bulan raksasa berbentuk hati, berpendar keemasan ke segala arah.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Roxas untuk menjawab, "Master Xemnas. Dia itu seperti pemimpin kami."

Aku bersedekap. "Aku tidak suka padanya. Dia memandangku seolah aku ini kriminal atau sejenisnya."

"Sora, aku…." Roxas terdiam tiba-tiba. Lalu dia menghembus napas. "Maaf."

"Hei, ke mana lagi kita sekarang?" tanyaku, mencoba terdengar ceria karena aku baru saja mendeteksi keterpurukan suasana hati Roxas. Biasanya suasana hati anak itu memang mudah buruk, dan sekali suasana hatinya buruk dia bisa menjadi si pendiam dan menyebalkan. Aku tidak suka Roxas yang seperti itu. Kesannya, dia tidak lagi manis seperti aku. Oh, ya, usia kami cuma berbeda setahun satu bulan dan kami duduk di bangku sekolah yang sama karena otak jenius Roxas mengantarnya ke kelasku. Lalu orang-orang mengira kami dua bocah kembar yang manis. Keren sekali, bukan?

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat teman-temanku," kata Roxas.

Mendengar kata teman, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak melompat gembira. Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu Roxas punya teman setelah kematiannya.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-<strong>

* * *

><p>Roxas membawaku ke sebuah ruangan luas dengan meja, kursi, dan perkakas lainnya dalam banyak kotak karton. Dia berhenti di samping seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang menenteng sesuatu seperti gitar biru raksasa.<p>

"Hei, Demyx. Kenalkan ini Sora, kakakku." Roxas menarikku ke hadapan pemuda itu.

Dia memandangku dengan tatapan lucu. "Halo, pendatang baru. Jarang sekali ada hantu seusia—oh, tunggu! Kau… sudah mati?"

Aku terbelalak. "Apa yang kaubicarakan? Aku sudah di sini, dan itu artinya aku sudah mati!"

Roxas cepat-cepat berdiri di depanku, menghalangi pandanganku dari pemuda bernama Demyx itu. "Dia sudah mati. Dia… sama seperti kita…."

Demyx menaikkan satu alis pirangnya. "Oke, kalau kau bilang begitu." Dia memandangku. "Aku Demyx. Bisa dibilang aku teman hantu Roxas. Aku, lalu ada si jabrik Axel, lalu Xion, lalu… masih banyak lagi! Kau… Sora, benar?"

"Benar," jawabku, bersedekap.

"Kau beruntung ada di sini, Bung. Sebentar lagi aku harus pergi, jadi kau bisa menggantikan posisiku di sini." Dia menimang gitar biru raksasanya. "Tinggal menunggu waktu, dan kita akan bertemu lagi di alam baka. Senang sekali jadi arwah, bukan?"

"Itu artinya, apa pun yang terjadi kita pasti akan bertemu lagi?" tanyaku.

Demyx mengangguk. "Tentu saja!"

Aku memandang Roxas. Anak itu terdiam, wajahnya ditundukkan. Kupikir kekhawatiranku waktu itu sudah harus ditandaskan. Roxas punya teman dan rumah di sini. Setidaknya itu berarti dia aman dan senang. Mungkin bahkan lebih aman dan senang ketimbang saat masih hidup. Kuharap aku juga bisa sepertinya.

"Penyusup!" Tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan dari belakang kami. Aku menoleh bersamaan dengan Roxas. Kulihat sekelompok orang berjubah hitam dan membawa sabit raksasa berlari ke arah kami. Kulit leherku menegang, jemariku mendadak dingin.

"Uh-oh, antek-antek Master Xemnas." Demyx terdengar takut. "Roxas, kuharap kau tahu harus apa."

Tiba-tiba Roxas meraih tanganku dan mengajakku kabur. Aku tidak mengerti dengannya, aku tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang itu berlari ke arah kami. Yang kumengerti, Roxas gemetaran dan terisak.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-<strong>

* * *

><p>Roxas membawaku ke ujung tebing. Kastil tampak menjulang di belakang kami dengan warna putihnya yang bersinar dan kebun hijau mirip karpet di bawahnya. Masih bisa kudengar derap langkah kaki orang-orang bersabit itu.<p>

"Beritahu aku, kenapa mereka mengejar kita?" tuntutku pada Roxas yang berdiri memunggungiku.

Anak itu terdiam.

Aku menyentuh kedua bahunya dan membaliknya. Kini kami berpandangan. Aku tersentak mendapati wajah Roxas basah dan air mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya. Bibir anak itu berkedik-kedik, lehernya menggelegak.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku keras-keras, sedikit mengguncang tubuh adikku. "Roxas, kenapa kau menangis?"

Dia menghapus air matanya. "Sora, kau harus kembali."

"Kembali ke mana?" Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak berteriak di depan wajahnya. "Di sini juga tempatku! Aku sudah mati, Roxas!"

"Kau belum mati!"

Mataku terbeliak. Waktu seolah mampat dan seluruh suara lesap tertiup angin.

Roxas menepis tanganku dan mendorongku keras-keras. Aku mundur, menahan tubuh dengan kedua kaki yang bergetar hebat.

"Sora, kau belum meninggal. Kau cuma mati suri. Kecelakaan itu… tidak membunuhmu. Kau masih belum boleh tinggal di sini," katanya, terisak-isak.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak peduli dengan mati suri atau tidak! Yang kupedulikan, aku bisa tinggal bersamamu di sini dan menjagamu!"

"Kau tidak bisa!"

Samar-samar kembali kudengar derap langkah kaki di belakangku.

"Aku yang menyebabkan kecelakaan yang menimpamu, Sora. Yah, kau mati. Mati suri. Kau cuma punya sedikit waktu untuk menjadi hantu sepertiku, lalu kembali ke tubuhmu." Roxas menyedot ingusnya. "Kita berbeda, Sora."

"Aku tidak akan kembali! Lebih baik aku mati sungguhan agar aku bisa terus bersamamu!"

"Kematian adalah jalan menuju hidup baru, dan hidup harus dituntaskan." Dia menggosok matanya. "Alasanmu berada di sini adalah karena kau mengkhawatirkanku, bukan? Kau ingin memastikan apakah aku punya teman di sini dan punya tempat tinggal yang layak. Benar, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Karena itu aku membuatmu mati suri." Roxas berlutut dan terisak lagi. Air matanya mendarat ke tanah berumput. "Aku membawamu ke sini agar kau tahu bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku…."

Aku lupa bagaimana caranya bicara.

"Penyusup!" teriakan itu menyelusup telingaku dari belakang. "Tangkap mereka!"

Mendadak aku tersentak sadar dari pemikiranku. "Roxas, apakah mereka akan menangkapmu juga?"

"Memangnya kau pikir bagaimana?" sahut Roxas. "Aku membawa orang yang belum mati ke tempat orang mati. Aku tahu Master Xemnas akan menghukumku karena itu, tapi aku juga ingin memperlihatkan padamu keadaanku di sini."

"Roxas Strife, kau ditahan!"

Seperti gelombang pasang yang sangat kuat, aku merasakan tubuhku diterjang dari belakang. Kedua tanganku dipiting ke belakang, rambutku dijambak, dan seseorang memaksaku berlutut. Menyipitkan mata, aku lihat hal yang sama terjadi pada Roxas. Tiga orang menyerangnya. Mereka mengikat adikku dengan tali hitam, kemudian memberdirikannya.

"Benar-benar hantu bermasalah!" sergah salah seorang yang menyerang Roxas. "Master Xemnas pasti akan marah besar."

"Maafkan aku…," Roxas berbisik dengan pandangan mata sendu ke arahku.

Aku diberdirikan juga, sudah lengkap dengan tali hitam di sekeliling lengan dan pergelangan tanganku. "Roxas!" Aku memandang orang-orang berjubah hitam. "Hei, lepaskan Roxas! Aku akan pergi sekarang!"

Lebih baik aku yang pergi daripada membuat Roxas menderita. Tujuanku adalah memastikan dia aman, bukan malah menenggelamkannya ke masalah yang sangat rumit.

Dengan begitu, aku meronta bebas. Tali hitam mengendur dengan sendirinya, kemudian meletup menjadi debu hitam yang terbang bersama angin. Tali yang membelenggu Roxas juga lenyap. Kini dia berdiri lemas dalam cengkeraman dua orang berjubah hitam.

"Sora…, kau akan pergi?" dia menanyaiku. Ketidaktegaan terdengar kental dalam nada bicaranya.

Aku mengangguk, dan berlari ke ujung tebing sambil berteriak, "Aku akan pergi, Roxas."

"Sora…." Roxas berlari pelan mendekatiku, sementara orang-orang berjubah hitam mematung di posisi masing-masing. "Sora!" Dia terjerembab tepat di depan kakiku.

Aku berlutut dan membantunya bangkit. "Hei, Dik, lihat aku."

Wajah Roxas merah dan basah air mata. "Maaf. Maaf karena aku tidak sempat menjadi adik yang baik bagimu."

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Kau adik terbaik yang pernah ada!" Kurasakan senyumku memudar. "Akulah kakak yang buruk. Gara-gara aku, kau… meninggal."

Dia terisak. "Aku… aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu, Sora. Tidak pernah…."

Lalu aku menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Aku sudah nyaris lupa seperti apa rasanya memeluk adik kecilku yang unik ini. "Aku menyayangimu."

"Kuharap kita bisa bersama lebih lama." Dia mengusapkan wajahnya ke dadaku. Kurasakan air mata siap tumpah keluar dari mataku. "Kuharap…."

"Kuharap kita tetap mengingat satu sama lain dalam hidup maupun mati," kataku, melepas pelukan. "Roxas, kau anak yang baik. Selama ini aku khawatir kau tidak senang, selama ini aku khawatir kau marah padaku. Namun sekarang aku sudah tahu semuanya. Sekarang aku bisa kembali dengan… tenang."

Roxas tersenyum tipis. "Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku menyayangimu, Dik." Aku menggenggam tangannya. "Selamat tinggal."

"Aku juga. Selamat tinggal." Dia meremas pelan tanganku

Tubuhku terasa ringan. Debu-debu bersinar mengitari tubuhku, dan membungkusku seperti kepompong sinar. Pengelihatan terakhirku pada Roxas adalah senyum hangat yang terpatri pada wajahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-<strong>

* * *

><p>Hal pertama yang kulihat setelah membuka mata adalah wajah panik Ven dan rambut pirangnya yang semrawut.<p>

"Sora! Astaga! Akhirnya kau sadar juga!"

"Ven, aku masih hidup?"

Ven tampak di ambang tangis dan tawa pada saat bersamaan. "Demi Tuhan, Sora, kau memang masih hidup! Mukjizat menyertaimu saat truk sialan itu menggilasmu! Kau bahkan tidak terluka parah."

Aku bangkit, memandang sekeliling. Tempat ini tampak seperti bangsal rumah sakit. Lantas aku memandang kedua tanganku. Di sana tadi ada tangan Roxas. Tangan adik yang telah pergi.

"Kau terus memanggil nama Roxas dalam tidurmu," lanjut Ven. "Kau masih belum bisa menerima kepergiannya?"

Aku membuang wajah dari tatapan kakakku. Roxas baik-baik saja di kastil itu. Dia punya teman, rumah, dan dia juga senang. Dulu aku selalu berpikir orang mati pasti sedih, dan pertemuanku dengan Roxas tadi memberitahuku bahwa kematian bukan untuk ditangisi. Kematian adalah jalan menuju hidup baru, dan hidup harus dituntaskan.

"Roxas bahagia di tempatnya sekarang," kataku, mengagetkan Ven karena dia terlonjak di kursinya. "Kami bertemu tadi. Dia anak yang sehat, punya teman, dan bahagia."

Ven menggigil di tempat. Mataku berputar ke pojok bangsal tempat seorang anak laki-laki sedang berdiri memandangku dan tersenyum.

"Benar bukan, Roxas?"

* * *

><p><strong>-FIN-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To avoid confusion….<strong>

Roxas sudah meninggal sebulan lalu dalam kecelakaan rubuhnya bianglala. Sora merasa bersalah karena dia yang mengajak Roxas naik bianglala itu. Dia khawatir seperti apa hidup Roxas di alam orang-orang mati.

Mengetahui itu, Roxas menyebabkan kecelakaan yang menimpa Sora dan membuatnya mati suri. Sora dibawa ke alam orang-orang mati oleh Roxas, dan diperlihatkan pada apa saja yang ada di sana agar Sora tidak khawatir dan merasa bersalah lagi.

Master Xemnas, pemimpin alam itu, terganggu dengan kehadiran Sora yang belum benar-benar mati. Jadi dia memerintah antek-anteknya untuk menangkap Sora dan Roxas. Roxas memberitahu segalanya pada Sora, dan akhirnya Sora memutuskan kembali ke dunianya.

**Sekian**


End file.
